Lost in Lust
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertahun-tahun terjebak dalam sebuah pulau misterius karena sebuah kecelakaan kapal ketika mereka kecil. Setelah mereka beranjak remaja dan mulai mengenal hasrat dalam diri mereka, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kaisoo. GS for Kyungsoo.


Jongin sangat senang karena hari ini ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya akan bertamasya ke pulau Jeju. Saat ini ia sudah berada diatas kapal yang akan dipergunakan untuk menyeberang. Bocah berumur 11 tahun berkulit kecoklatan itu melambai dengan semangat ke arah orang tuanya, begitu pula dengan gadis kecil bermata bulat di sebelahnya—Kyungsoo—yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian kapal mulai melaju, anak-anak yang berada diatas kapal berteriak senang. Beberapa guru membimbing mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu tamasya.

"Kyungie, lihat Jonginnie membawa banyak mainan," pamer Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan mobil-mobilan yang dibawanya.

"Kan ibu guru sudah bilang tidak boleh bawa mainan, kita cuma disuruh membawa bekal makanan saja," kata Kyungsoo sok bijak.

"Biar saja—"

Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras, Kyungsoo menjerit, begitu pula kebanyakan anak perempuan di atas kapal.

Hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, membuat gelombang laut menjadi tidak beraturan. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi terus menerus bergoyang akibat badai yang datang mendadak itu.

Sang nakodha kapal menyuruh guru dan anak-anak memakai pelampung untuk berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan terburuk. Dan benar saja, sebuah gelombang besar menghantam kapal sehingga kapal itu terbalik.

"AAAA Jongie, Kyungie tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Kyungsoo ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam air. Ia memegang erat tangan Jongin.

"Pokoknya Kyungie tidak boleh melepaskan tangan Jongie," kata Jongin berusaha menggapai-gapai dalam air untuk bergerak dengan tangan kecilnya.

Jongin terus berusaha bergerak melawan gelombang, mencari tempat untuk bisa mendarat, tetapi sepertinya nihil, pulau Jeju masih jauh, dan di sekelilingnya tidak ada daratan terlihat. Karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka pingsan, dan gelombang besar membawa mereka ke sebuah pulau misterius yang tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut larena ia sekarang sudah berada di daratan, padahal seingatnya di saat badai ia hanya melihat hamparan laut luas, tak ada daratan sedikitpun.

Matanya segera menelusuri keberadaan Kyungsoo, yang ternyata terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kyung, bangun," Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung bergerak.

Jongin kemudian mempraktekkan adegan yang sering ia lihat di film, memompa dada Kyungsoo, sehingga keluar air dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Uhuk—Jonginnie, kita dimana?" Kyungsoo terbatuk karena menelan terlalu banyak air.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini pulau tidak berpenghuni," jawab Jongin sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya ada hutan lebat menyeramkan.

"Sampai kapan kita berada ditempat ini? Kyungie takut," cicit Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Tenang saja, pasti nanti akan ada yang menolong kita," Jongin berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa, walaupun dalam hatinya tak kalah takutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berusaha membuat api dengan cara yang lagi-lagi ia lihat dari film—menggesekkan dua buah batu—dan ternyata cara itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Setelah mencoba berulang kali akhirnya tercipta juga api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan mereka yang basah.

"Jongie, Kyungie rindu mama," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangis. Jongin kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia hanya mengelus rambut berponi Kyungsoo.

"Besok pasti Kyungie bisa bertemu mama, Jongie janji," kata Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

Tapi sayangnya hari yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa 5 tahun sudah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hidup di pulau antah berantah itu, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah datang menjamah pulau itu untuk mencari mereka. Bagaikan ada selubung misterius disekitar pulau yang membuatnya tak terlihat.

Kedua bocah itu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan mereka di pulau itu. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah membahas lagi mengenai pulang atau semacamnya.

"Kyung, lihat aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" teriak Jongin heboh dari luar pondok kecil yang mereka tinggali. Bocah kecil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja itu hanya mengenakan sehelai kain untuk menutupi area pribadinya, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang berwarna _tan_ eksotis bebas terekspos. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan gaya berpakaian seperti itu semenjak hidup di pulau.

Yang dipanggil akhirnya keluar dari pondok dengan tatapan bingung, gadis yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik dan berpakaian sama minimnya dengan Jongin—karena hanya memakai kain untuk menutupi dada dan daerah pribadinya—itu turun dari pondok dan menghampiri teman hidup satu-satunya.

"Apa itu Jongin?" tanyanya karena Jongin menyembunyikan benda yang dimaksud dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Taraaaaa," Jongin membuka tangannya dan terlihatlah sebuah mutiara berwarna putih dan berkilauan.

"Waaaaahh cantik sekali, ini untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya. Jongin merona malu. Belakangan ia sering merasa aneh ketika di dekat Kyungsoo, seperti ada sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya padahal sebelumya tidak pernah seperti itu. Seperti saat ini, sesuatu di selangkangannya—yang tertutup selembar kain—tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Ehm—Kyung aku mau pergi sebentar," pamit Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo kebingungan, ia menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang indah. "Kemana lagi? Kau kan baru saja datang?"

Jongin membuat gerakan berdiri tiba-tiba, selangkangannya terasa sakit. "Ng—aku mau memancing," jawab Jongin asal, sekilas ia mengerling dada Kyungsoo yang ia rasa semakin hari semakin membesar dan entah kenapa membuat ia penasaran ingin melihatnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyung, kau baik-baik dirumah," Jongin melesat pergi lalu menghilang di balik batu besar di ujung pantai.

"Aneh sekali sih," gumam Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam pondok mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri di balik batu besar, ia sudah sering melakukan ini sejak mendapatkan mimpi aneh.

Ya—mimpi aneh dimana ia melakukan sesuatu hal pada Kyungsoo, yang Jongin sendiri bingung itu maksudnya apa. Yang jelas sejak mengalami mimpi itu Jongin merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya setiap melihat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Apalagi bagian dada Kyungsoo yang sekarang mungkin sebesar genggaman tangannya. Ia jadi membayangkan meremas gundukan itu dengan tangannya. Ugh—membayangkan itu membuatnya semakin bergairah, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan..

"AKH—" Jongin mencapai klimaksnya.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari balik batu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada dsini? A-ku tidak apa-apa! Kau pulang saja!" teriak Jongin gugup, mengusir Kyungsoo. Ia takut ketahuan dan bingung menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersuara seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Jongin berdiri—sambil masih memegang _senjata_-nya.

"KUBILANG JANGAN KESINI! SUDAH PULANG SANA!" teriak Jongin keras, Kyungsoo kaget bukan main, baru kali ini Jongin membentaknya seperti ini.

Dengan menahan tangis, Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali menuju pondoknya.

Jongin mengintip dari balik batu, melihat sekilas wajah sedih Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku harus membentaknya! Argh, dasar kau menyebalkan!" Jongin berdialog dengan benda tak bertulang yang kini sudah melemas.

Setelah membereskan urusannya Jongin buru-buru menuju ke tengah hutan untuk mandi di air terjun. Tak lupa ia memetik beberapa buah-buahan untuk Kyungsoo—ia ingin segera minta maaf pada gadis itu.

Sesampainya di pondok, dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah duduk melamun di dekat pintu.

"Kyung, maaf ya tadi aku sudah membentakmu," kata Jongin lirih.

Kungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya takut—kau membenciku, kalau kau membenciku siapa lagi yang aku punyai?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menahan tangisnya.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau gadis itu menangis. "Hey, mana mungkin aku membencimu, kau satu-satunya yang aku punyai."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, membuat dada berisinya menempel pada dada telanjang Jongin. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menelan ludahnya, takut sesuatu dibawah sana kembali bangun. Ia mendorong bahu Kyungsoo pelan, agar gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang tidak mau kupeluk? Dulu kita selalu tidur sambil berpelukan," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, membayangkan tidur berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya frustasi.

"Karena kau bau—kau pasti belum mandi kan?" canda Jongin sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Ah iya—aku belum mandi, baiklah aku ke air terjun dulu," jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Kemudian gadis itu berpamitan menuju hutan.

Jongin mendesah lega.

Sambil bersenandung riang Kyungsoo menuju air terjun, yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pondok. Sesampainya di air terjun ia segera melepaskan dua helai kain yang menempel ada tubuh mulusnya.

Saat ia hendak membasuh kewanitaannya tiba-tiba ia melihat darah mengalir dari sana.

"AAAAA!" spontan Kyungsoo berteriak panik.

Jongin yang sedang menikmati buah yang ia bawa tadi nyaris tersedak mendengar teriakan Kungsoo, dengan pontang-panting ia berlari menuju hutan.

"Kyung, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin dari pinggir danau.

"Tetap disitu, jangan mendekat!" teriak Kyungsoo dari bawah air terjun. Jongin tidak dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku hanya berdarah—sedikit," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Berdarah? Aku akan menyusulmu kesana—"

"TIDAK USAH! KUBILANG TIDAK USAH, JONGIN!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi.

"BAIKLAH TERSERAH KAU SAJA!" teriak Jongin geram kemudian dengan gontai meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, selama ini ia tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dari Jongin, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa menceritakan perihal darah keluar dari kewanitaannya. Ia merasa malu.

Setelah mencari sesuatu di hutan untuk menampung darah yang kemudian ia pasang pada kewanitaannya, Kyungsoo kembali ke pondok. Jongin sedang tidur—atau berpura-pura tidur—membelakangi pintu.

"Jongin—maaf," kata Kyungsoo lirih, mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

Tidak ada respon dari Jongin. Kyungsoo membelai punggung Jongin pelan, membuat pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati karena sentuhan Kyungsoo memberikan sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya.

Jongin kemudian berbalik—daripada beresiko disentuh lagi. "Kau tadi kenapa? Mana yang berdarah?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Sudah aku obati tenang saja."

"Aku mau lihat!" paksa Jongin, ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku bilang kan tidak usah!" teriak Kyungsoo, emosinya meledak lagi, efek datang bulan yang baru dialaminya.

"Kenapa sih kau sekarang sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Jongin tajam.

"Aku? Bukannya kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Bahkan tadi kau mengusirku dari balik batu! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Jongin kebingungan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "A-aku kan sudah bilang sedang memancing!"

"Lalu mana ikan yang kau dapat!"

_Skak mat_ untuk Jongin.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak mau ku obati! Biasanya kalau kau terluka aku selalu mengobatimu kan?" Jongin membalik keadaan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku kan sudah bilang itu tidak parah."

"Kau itu sekarang jadi aneh tahu tidak! Sedikit-sedikit marah tidak jelas, kemudian menangis!" teriak Jongin meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

Emosi Kyungsoo tersulut lagi. "Kau lebih aneh lagi Jongin! Kau juga sering menatap aneh dadaku, aku tahu itu!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. "Itu karena bentuknya aneh! Kenapa jadi sebesar buah kelapa sekarang?" Jongin mengejek untuk menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya.

Muka Kyungsoo merah padam antara marah dan malu. "Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga! Sekarang keluar dari pondok ini, aku yang membangunnya berarti ini milikku!" kata Jongin kejam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin tanpa membawa apapun, dan tanpa berpikir ia akan tidur dimana nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal terpisah. Kyungsoo memilih tinggal di goa dekat pantai, dan ia mencari makanannya sendiri di hutan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa dan tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

Sampai suatu malam hujan turun dengan lebat. Jongin mulai khawatir karena udara di luar pasti sangat dingin. Mengesampingkan rasa gengsinya, Jongin pergi menemui Kyungsoo. Ia menelusuri pantai, dan akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di goa kecilnya.

"Kyung, bangun—astaga badanmu panas sekali," Jongin terkejut karena kening Kyungsoo terasa panas. Sepertinya gadis itu demam karena kehujanan.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo kembali ke pondok dan mengompres kening Kyungsoo.

"Eungh—Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, setelah tertidur beberapa lama akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Maafkan aku Kyung—maaf" kata Jongin sambil meneteskan air mata, ia benar-benar khawatir pada gadis mungil dipelukannya itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Jongin," Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis didepannya. Kyungsoo menunduk, tetapi Jongin menarik dagunya, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya, ia hendak mendorong Jongin tapi Jongin malah menekan tengkuknya sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam.

"Eughh—" lenguh Kyungsoo karena merasa sesak. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih menyesapi bibir Kyungsoo, bahkan menggigitnya. Tangan Jongin yang bebas mulai meremas dada Kyungsoo, membuat gadis mungil itu mencengkeram tangan Jongin, berusaha menyingkirkannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik turun kain penutup dada Kyungsoo sehingga dada sintal Kyungsoo menggantung indah tanpa tertutup apapun. Jongin meremasnya lagi dengan gemas sambil mencubit putingnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya terlepaslah tautan antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama terengah, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin mengerling penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat menggairahkan, dengan nafas terengah, rambut berantakan dan penutup dadanya yang melorot sehingga memperlihatkan gundukan yang selama ini sangat ingin dilihatnya.

"Jongin—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo terengah sambil berusaha membetulkan kain penutup dadanya, tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Biarkan seperti itu aku suka melihatnya," kata Jongin sambil meremas dada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eungh—Jongin sudahh—" desah Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menepis tangan Jongin, tapi sayangnya pemuda didepannya itu lebih kuat darinya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu terlentang, dengan satu tangan ditahannya tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya agar berhenti memberontak, tangannya yang lain meremas dada Kyungsoo sebelah kiri, sementara mulutnya tengah membuat tanda di dada kanan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin—sudah berhenti—ahh," pinta Kyungsoo, ia tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Tangan Jongin mulai bergerak ke bagian kewanitaan Kyungsoo, dengan sekali sentak dibukanya kain penutup tipis itu, dan sekarang terpampanglah tubuh Kyungsoo yang telanjang bulat.

Jongin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu meronta dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, ia menahan paha Kyungsoo dengan kuat agar gadis itu tidak berusaha lagi menutup pahanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai ini, percayalah padaku—" kata Jongin dengan suara mendesah penuh nafsu, Kyungsoo hanya merona, melihat penampilan Jongin yang berantakan. Ia selalu menyukai tubuh Jongin yang berwarna kecoklatan dan berotot itu. Dan sekarang ia juga bisa melihat bagian bawah Jongin terpampang dengan jelas didepannya—berdiri dengan tegak.

Jongin mulai mempraktekkan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, ia mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat kecil.

"Akh—Jongin—sakittt—" keluh Kyungsoo, hendak mendorong perut Jongin agar mengeluarkan lagi adik kecilnya dari vaginanya. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit karena kondisi lubangnya masih kering sehingga sulit bagi kejantanan Jongin untuk masuk—sementara Jongin tidak memahami hal itu.

Jongin berinisiatif untuk mencumbu Kyungsoo lagi sambil meremas dadanya untuk meredam rasa sakit, dan dengan sekali sentak ia memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Ugh—ini nikmat Kyunghh—" desis Jongin karena adiknya diremas kuat oleh lubang Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo menahan sakit teramat sangat, tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua. Jongin menarik kejantanannya kemudian memasukannya lagi sekali sentak, kali ini tepat menyentuk titik sensitif Kyungsoo.

"Ah—disana Jongin—" desah Kyungsoo, mulai merasa nikmat. Jongin memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, kembali menyentuh titik terdalam Kyungsoo berkali-kali, membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan. Belum lagi mulut Jongin yang terus bergerilya di dadanya, membuatnya benar-benar merasa di atas awan.

Pergumulan mereka berlangsung begitu panas, karena itu adalah pengalaman yang pertama bagi mereka. Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan puncaknya, ia sudah merasa sangat lemah. Kyungsoo tergolek tak berdaya dengan banyak tanda di tubuh mulusnya, dan _saliva_ yang meleleh di ujung bibirnya. Pemandangan itu justru membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Ia membuka paha Kyungsoo lebih lebar lagi dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kyung—aku—Ahhh—" Jongin mencapai puncaknya, menyemburkan spermanya di rahim Kyungsoo. Kemudian tubuh tegapnya ambruk di samping Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun terlebih dahulu, ia merasakan tangan kekar Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo merona, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dengan hati-hati, memunguti kainnya yang berserakan dan memakainya.

Kyungsoo berniat mencuci pakaian satu-satunya yang ia miliki, sekalian mandi di air terjun. Setelah melepas kedua kainnya yang berwarna putih, mencucinya kemudian menjemurnya di batu pinggir sungai Kyungsoo mandi sambil bersenandung riang.

Setelah mandinya selesai, Kyungsoo tiduran di batu besar tepi sungai sambil menunggu kainnya kering. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus dadanya, membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan membuka matanya. "Eungh—Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau tiduran disini? Kau mau kita melakukannya lagi disini hm?" goda Jongin, tangan nakanya mencubit puting Kyungsoo.

"Ahh—aku menunggu kainku kering—singkirkan tanganmu Jongin!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menunjukkan seringainya, ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan melebarkan paha gadis itu.

"Jongin, jangan—aku baru saja mandi," pinta Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dan menutup pahanya, tapi tangan Jongin menahannya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo, mulai menjilatinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sudah berhenti, Jongin ahh—" desah Kyungsoo tak karuan saat lidah Jongin bermain-main dengan daerah sensitifnya. Ia berusaha menarik kepala Jongin menjauh dari selangkangannya tapi Jongin justru mempercepat gerakan lidahnya, membuat Kyungsoo melemas.

Setelah puas menikmati vagina Kyungsoo dan membuatnya basah Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya yang telah membesar di depan lubang Kyungsoo. Sang gadis di bawahnya menggeleng lemah, rasa sakit tadi malam belum sepenuhnya hilang sekarang Jongin hendak memasukinya lagi. Tapi Jongin sudah dibutakan oleh gairah, ia langsung memasukkan kebanggaannya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang baru saja dibobolnya tadi malam.

"Ahh—kenapa ini begitu nikmat? Aku jadi ingin melakukannya setiap detik denganmu," racau Jongin karena kejantanannya diremas kuat oleh vagina sempit Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil mencengkeram lengan Jongin.

Kicau suara burung di hutan dan gemericik air terjun bercampur eksotis dengan suara desahan mereka. Setelah beberapa jam Jongin tak juga menyudahi aksinya menggenjot Kyungsoo yang sudah kepayahan, gadis itu tampak mengenaskan dengan bibir bengkak dan banyak tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya.

"Jonginh, sudahhh—aku lelah, sungguh—" Kyungsoo berusaha memohon sementara tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak akibat ulah Jongin diatasnya. Jongin sepertinya kecanduan dengan tubuh mungil berisi Kyungsoo, tak rela jika harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi—aku—Ahhh—" akhirnya Jongin mencapai puncaknya entah yang ke berapa dan menyemburkan lagi jutaan benihnya ke rahim Kyungsoo.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu kemudian membaringkan tubuh berpeluhnya di samping Kyungsoo, yang nafasnya masih memburu.

"_Gomawo_ Kyung, _saranghae_.." Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas rahang tegas Jongin, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku ketahui," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Jongin.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku penasaran kenapa tubuh kita bisa berubah? Otot-ototmu ini, kemudian ehm—milikmu juga membesar—" kata Kyungsoo sambil merona.

"Dan ini juga membesar—" goda Jongin sambil meremas payudara Kyungsoo.

"Ahh—Jongin jangan begitu!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Jongin, "Dan kenapa kalau kita melakukan _itu_ terasa nikmat?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil merona.

Jongin mengeluarkan seringai tampannya. "Jadi nikmat hm? Ayo kita lakukan lagi kalau begitu."

"Tidak Jongin—ahh—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng jreng, lanjut enggak yaa? Apa sampe disini aja? Hehehe

Btw kalo ada yg pernah liat cerita beginian ini emang terinspirasi dari film hahaha

Buat yg minta sequel ff yang kemaren2 lagi saya pikir2 dulu hehehe

Reviewnya yaaa~

Gomawooo~


End file.
